Episode 1722 (17th December 1992)
Plot Jack is furious with Sarah for inviting Leonard to stay over Christmas. He is convinced that Leonard is a con man and that he has pressured Annie into asking for her share of the farm. Sarah makes him promise that he will be polite to Leonard for Annie's sake. The doors are still sticking at Emmerdale. Lorraine heard Michael go out again last night. Kim tries to involve Kathy in the running of the stables. Kathy is short with her and tells her to ask Neil's advice. Frank interrupts them. He is popping into Hotten, but is anxious not to miss Zoe ringing from the airport as she is due home. Kathy feels sorry for Frank as he is really looking forward to Christmas. Elizabeth is still not really talking to Eric and he gets annoyed. He admits that he will do basically anything for money and they row. Lindsay is keen on Archie. She has made a special effort to come over and see him. Michael visits his mum and asks about Christmas. She is pleased that he wants to visit. Alan finds out that Carol has no plans for Christmas so he asks her to help out with the pensioners dinner. Seth then comes in and tells him that The Malt Shovel is also having a free dinner for OAPs, but this includes free beer, sherry and prize bingo. Alan is outraged. Zoe arrives home. Her contract has finished in New Zealand and she has no plans. She wants Kim to fill her in on all the gossip. Annie is up again. Sarah nearly lets slip about Leonard's visit. Amos arrives and brings Leonard with him. Annie is thrilled. Frank tells Zoe that Kim has bought him a very expensive watch for Christmas. He also tells her about Neil. Kim interrupts them. Mark calls at Victoria Cottage to see Eric, having arranged to meet him there. Elizabeth is proud of Eric as he proceeds to apologise to Mark for taking advantage of him. He also offers to buy the car back. Mark actually likes the car and wants to keep it so he tells Eric to give him £400 back. Eric does so reluctantly under Elizabeth's watchful eye. Archie is walking along with Lindsay when Zoe drives up. He is so pleased to see her that he forgets about Lindsay. She is not impressed by Zoe. Annie has a good old chinwag with Amos and Leonard. Jack is still convinced that he is not good for Annie and plans to tackle him. Michael is telling Lynn that he thinks his mum has finally found out what Eric is like because they have had a row. At that moment, Eric and Elizabeth walk in together laughing. Lindsay and Archie tell Zoe how they met. She tells Archie that she has split up with Patrick. Leonard and Amos go home. Annie immediately asks Sarah what she thinks of Leonard. She is worried about Jack's reaction. Michael is trying to thumb a lift to Leeds after telling Lynn that he is going home to bed. Archie invites Zoe back home for a meal instead of going out with Lindsay. Sangeeta tells Rachel and Jayesh that there is someone out in the yard again. They rush downstairs and Rachel recognises Michael. She immediately telephones Whiteley's Farm and asks to speak to Michael. Lorraine lies for him and tells her that he is in the bath. Rachel is convinced that it was Michael that she saw. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann Guest cast *Lindsay Carmichael - Michelle Holmes Notes *First appearance of Zoe Tate since 2nd January 1992. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes